fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar! Pretty Cure☆
is a Japanese magical girl anime and one of the Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky, being the fourth to her Third Generation. This season will replace Atashi wa Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Like in Curenatsuki's Miracle Feathers Pretty Cure!, its themes are Constellations and Astrology Signs. Plot :Stellar! Pretty Cure☆ Episodes The evil organization Dusk is here to break all of the constellations, that shine the beautiful starry sky, by attacking Celeste Kingdom and the Earth. What to do? The answer is here... To protect the constellations, there are legendary warriors so called Pretty Cure who represent each of the astrology signs. 14 year old snobbish and ambitious Minene Hatsu didn't ever use to need any help from her peers and thought that friendship would only bring her troubles... But once she transfers to Hoshizora Academy, where everyone seems much nice and interesting, and as she meets a mascot called Serena who offers her to become a Pretty Cure and find the other ones isn't it obvious that her life is going to change forever? Characters Pretty Cure / Voiced by: Kitta Izumi Hatsu is a distant and quiet 14 year old girl and the main heroine of the series who won in some ballet competitions, being brilliant at it and even won in several eating contests, due to her extreme appetite and love for food. At first, she wasn't keen about having any friends and didn't know how to be happy with them, however gradually changes her mind after becoming Pretty Cure. She may be snobbish and ambitious, but is actually a very polite person with a shy nature on the inside. Her alter ego is Cure Capricorn and her theme color is purple. / Voiced by: Tokui Sora Amaya is a friendly, bright and lively 14 year old girl who is fond of surprising people by doing strange or even crazy things and using the things from her big cute-styled backpack which she always wears. She is known for her extreme curiosity, coming to the point she interferes in other people's affairs, however helps them by understanding their thoughts and feelings. Despite of all of that, she sometimes terrifly suffers because feels like no one gets her. Her alter ego is Cure Aquarius and her theme color is violet-red. / Voiced by: Kadowaki Mai Umiko is a sleepy and calm 14 year old girl who always carries her big fish-shaped pillow with her. Though lazy, dreamy and having a goofy attitude, she is a kind and selfless girl who likes to help. Unfortunely, she is physically weak, thus often sick, even if she is a great swimmer. Her alter ego is Cure Pisces and her theme color is pink. / Voiced by: Nakamura Tomoko Masako is a friendly, really restless and energetic 12 year old girl who is loud and has a pretty short temper, being also childishly simple and honest. She isn't afraid of anything, so often gets into trouble because of her adventurous attitude. Her alter ego is Cure Aries and her theme color is red. / Voiced by: Sakuma Kumi Chiharu is a calm and trustworthy 16 year old girl with a strong heart who likes doing homework and cooking in her spair time. Due to her maturity she often looks after Futaboshi Twins, Umiko, Utaka and especially Masako, being closer to her. Though, she seems to never get angry, Chiharu can be actually very frightening when her patience reachs its limit. Her alter ego is Cure Taurus and her theme color is orange. '' Voiced by:'' Taketatsu Ayana * **Kagami is Kyoko's twin-sister and a lively and energetic 13 year old half-French and half-Japanese girl who is smart and excellent at her studies. She is a really loud person who sometimes can be much rude and mean. Being twin-sisters and able to understand each other like no one else, she and Kyoko have a great bond and a lot of fun together, despite of their different preferences and arguings about various things. According to their fusion they transform into''' Cure Gemini''' who's theme color is yellow. * **Kyoko is Kagami's twins-sister and, like her, is a lively and energetic half-French and half-Japanese girl. She is a real chatterbox who totally loves talking, but also is very understanding when listening to someone. Being twin-sisters and able to understand each other like no one else, she and Kagami have a great bond and a lot of fun together despite of their different preferences and arguings about various things. According to their fusion they transform into''' Cure Gemini''' who's theme color is yellow. / Voiced by: Toyosaki Aki Utaka is a 13 year old cheerful, cute and kind girl who has a caring heart and likes having fun. She, however, is a big crybaby, who will easily get sad or hurt, making her quite melancholiac and pessimistic. She has a fear of ghosts, darkness and height. Through the series' progress she attaches to Fukasa and is often protected by her. Her alter ego is Cure Cancer and her theme color is silver. / Voiced by: Sonozaki Mie Rika is and elagant and selfish popular rich girl and captain of the cheerleading team, known as the School Queen and also is the leader of the Cures who acts quite bossy. She may excel in every sport, her favorite being volleyball, but sucks at swimming. Because of being boasty, she can get really angry when someone says something bad about her and, conversely, can act as a cuddly cat when someone says something good. Her alter ego is Cure Leo and her theme color is green. / Voiced by: ??? Otome is a 15 year old elegant and graceful popular girl who is part of the cheerleading team like Rika and is her closest friend. Unlike Rika, she is more delicate, calm and is the crush of most of the boys in the school. She likes shopping, jewelry, making up, besides, she isn't a valley girl and sometimes can be strict, precise and criticizing. Her alter ego is Cure Virgo and her theme color is sea green. / Voiced by: Ohashi Ayuru Kazumi is a 15 year old rich and elegant girl who is good at playing the violin. Usually, she is a cold-blooded and calm person, but in fact she is extra-emotional and has many different selfs, being fond of fitting in various personalities. She can be much nervous, so switching between personalities is kind of necessary for her to "bring herself in harmony". During the series, Kazumi doesn't like Rika as the leader, causing numerous fights between the two. Her alter ego is Cure Libra and her theme colors are aqua blue and black. / Voiced by: Pile Fukasa is a 15 year old tricky, but also heroic girl who likes to pretend on being mysterious, so is fond of disguising herself and sometimes even wears sunglasses. She may be agressive and short-tempered, but is actually a sweet and gentle girl who is a loyal friend. She forms a strong bond with Kazumi and acts as a big sister type to Utaka, despite of being annoyed by her quite a number. Her alter ego is Cure Scorpio and her theme color is dark blue. / Voiced by: Numakura Manami Akira is a cheerful and cool 14 year old girl who is part of the school's archery club and Amaya's childhood best friend, being quite close to her. Although self-confident and cocky, she is quite friendly and understanding, thus likes helping people, conversely to what, hates seing them suffering. Like Hatsu, Akira loves eating, so she sometimes competes in it, but always looses. She is always sure in happy endings, but gets really doubtful when she has to be responsible for something. Her alter ego is Cure Sagittarius and her theme color is indigo. Mascots Voiced by: Nogawa Sakura Serena is the dormouse-like only mascot of the series. She has a kind and calm personality and often tries to help Hatsu to become a good friend for other Cures. Villains The first villain to appear who represents the earth element. She is calm, cold and is the most serious one out of all villains. Her main opponents are Cure Capricorn, Cure Taurus and Cure Virgo. The second villain to appear who represents the air element. He is a seemingly cute, but also insane yandere shota. His main opponents are Cure Aquarius, Cure Gemini and Cure Libra. The third villain to appear who represents the water element. She is bubbly, always full of fun as well as sly and impudent. Her main opponents are Cure Pieces, Cure Cancer and Cure Scorpio. The fourth villain to appear who represents the fire element. He is tactless, tough and brutal. His main opponents are Cure Aries, Cure Leo and Cure Saggitarius. The series' main antagonist and the boss of the Dusk organization. The monsters summoned by Stonette, Balloo, Oceana and Blazel. Each Kurakui has different element depending on the person who summons it. Items is the Cures' cellphone-like transformation device. They transform by shouting out "Pretty Cure! Stellate!". More soon... Locations is the kingdom of constellations which the Cures must save and where Serena comes from. is the school where th Cures go. Trivia Category:Stellar! Pretty Cure☆ Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Astrological Signs Themed Series